Nowhere
by niffler09
Summary: Jack and Ianto meet in the afterlife. It's a short-lived reunion.


It's black, as always.

"Jack?" a timid voice speaks next to your ear, and you slowly open your eyes. You're in –- whatever it is, and you're not alone. That's a new one.

You slowly turn your head to your left and there he kneels, right beside you, suit and all. "Ianto?"

He just gives you a weak grin and waits until you've sat up. You stare at him, mouth slightly agape, torn between bewilderment and joy upon seeing him here.

"What are you doing here?" are the first words that tumble out of your mouth, because usually, you're alone when you go to this place. Noone's ever been here with you before.

He raises his eyebrow. "Nice greeting, sir." He's your Ianto, alright.

You smile apologetically as you both slowly get to your feet "I didn't expect to see you here, that's all." you explain.

"Well, I'm not that easy to get rid of,f" he says dryly, staring up into the void.

When he lowers his gaze, your eyes meet. "Thank god for that,." you whisper.

A second later you're in each others' arms and you hug, your arms around him and his around you, feeling the other from head to toe. After holding tight for a moment, you draw back and press your lips together. It's been so long since you last kissed. I, it feels so good.

When you part you rest your foreheads together, still cradling the other one's head in your hands, savouring the intimacy.

"I thought I'd never see you again." te relief is eavy in is voice. You say notin, you just old on to im.

After a moment, he withdraws and takes a step backwards, but he takes your hand and clings to it like a child that fears getting lost. "Where are we? Is this...limbo?"

You have no idea so you just say "I don't know," and it's the truth.

He looks around, but you know that there's nothing to see. You've been here quite often and you've explored the place. There is only the endless black, everywhere, it's endless..

He turns back to you. "Do you always go here?"

For a second you waver, unsure whether to tell him the truth or not, but eventually you nod and say "Yes."

He looks around once more before he frowns and asks "How is it that I can see you? I mean, there is no light."

You chuckle and shake your head in disbelief. The Welsh and their logic.

"I don't think this place follows our laws of physics," you say and step next to him, slipping your arm around his shoulders, embracing him.

Together, you stare into the black, surrounded by silence. You wonder how much time you have.

To him it's all new, of course. You can't remember your first time because there have been far too many trips into this nothingness,, but Ianto, he only has the one journey: , no way back, no chance to forget.

He turns his head to you. "So, what happens next?" he asks and it takes you a moment to understand what he means. Your smile flickers. The word "nNothing" sits on the tip of your tongue but you choke it back down because you don't have the heart to tell him. He's so full of curiosity and excitement, hopes and ideas. and imaginations. How could you possibly take that from him?

ButAnd you're lucky:y, you're spared theto reply. Because it's at this moment that the familiar tug begins. It's , as if a thousand threads are attached to your body, pulling you and pull, left and right, and up and down, inside and out and , away from this place. You are going.

"Ianto - I'm sorry -"

He turns in your arms and looks at you in concern "Jack?"

"I'm drawn back, I can feel it."

Realisation dawns on him and he stares at you "You - you're going back?"

"I want to stay, believe me, if I could-"

You babble because you don't know what to say to make things easier. Eventually, you just draw him to your chest and hold him as tight as you can. You have to remember this, how solid and warm he is against you, how his skin and hair feels under your fingers, his scent, and how alive he is. You never want to let go.

When he speaks next there are tears in his eyes and his voice is hoarse and quiet.

"Please don't leave me here alone."

You want to stay with him forever, hug him, kiss him, tell him that everything's going to be alright. But you can't, because you know it would be a lie. So you just press your lips on his' for what may be the very last time. You're breathless when you part;, there are tears in your eyes, too. All that you can say is "I'm sorry" and you hate yourself for it.

As nd you're drawn away, it's as if he you can feel how you're losing your grip on him, as were if he slowly vanishinged into thin air, even though it's you who's disappearing. He tries to catch you, fingers trying to get ahold of you, but you're already out of his reach.

"Please! Jack! What am I supposed to do now? JACK!"

You try to focus on him and although he's merely a blur by now you can see the pleading in his eyes. It is frightening, the idea that he has to stay here, in this dark place, all alone. , you know that.

He looks around him, arms spread helplessly, feeling for something, anything, in the surrounding blackness, but of course, there is nothing there. It breaks your heart and you want to stay, you so want to stay, but you can't. Once again you curse your life and wish that it would just stop.

"Jack!" his voice is far away now, as if behind a veil. You'd like to help him but there is nothing you can do.

You close your eyes and wonder if he will still be there the next time.


End file.
